He don't have to know
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, ua] Oh it's getting crazy... I don't want... non non la fic n'est pas en anglais :p Un resume ? Hmm y a t il des loups dans la salle ? Message pour katia : merci pour ton tit mot ! Y a une faute mais John Legend l'a ecrit comme ca :p


**Disclaimers : clairement pas à moi (Bandaï, setsu agency, etc...)**

**Genre : UA, Yaoi et…**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé : Oh... it's getting crazy...  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Brisby, ma Chouvarde ! Pour la soutenir dans ses exams et dans la quête de la quenotte. **

**¤ gros câlins ¤**

**Mici reviews à tous ! Je vous réponds demain !  
**

**Conseil : à écouter d'urgence sur youtube avec la fic : **« Wolf like me » de TV on the Radio, « The skin of my yellow country teeth » de Clap your hands say yeah, « She don't have to know » de John Legend.

* * *

**He don't have to know… (On n'est pas obligé de lui dire). **

**¤ **

**Café **«**Tentation **»**, le 09 Juin 2007 à 23h55 **

¤

Un café-lounge, notre préféré, pas celui où on s'est rencontré, celui-là a fermé, le boss ne payait pas ses fournisseurs, liquidation judiciaire.

Une ambiance tamisée mais pas trop, faut y voir un minimum dans le feutré, noir et violet, les tons, bois, cuir et velours, les matières, rock & soul aux platines.

Assis au bar immense et laqué, sur un haut tabouret de cuir qui menace de déteindre mon blue-jean bon marché.

Assis à boire quelques bières avec mon mec en mâtant le patinage artistique à la télé, sans le son bien sûr, tu roules pas des pelles sur Nelson Monfort.

Oui du patinage. C'est un bar gay et y avait pas de rugby à nous mettre sous la dent.

Là ils passent « Wolf like me » de TV on the Radio et je m'agite sur mon siège et je fredonne les paroles en regardant mon mec dans les yeux.

Yes je me sens loup quand il est dans les parages, ou c'est ptet la pleine lune.

Les guitares hurlent et moi je chante.

¤

_- Say say my playmate Dis, partenaire,  
Won't you lay hands on me Tu ne veux pas me toucher ? _

¤

- Duo…

¤

Rrrrrrrrhhhh ces basses...

A la base on est venu boire un verre avec nos potes mais ils se sont tous cassés au choix : moutards, taf, fatigue.

Quand ils se sont barrés, on nous a gentiment fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait plus squatter les poufs et les fauteuils vu qu'ils étaient réservés à un groupe - plus de consos.

On pouvait avoir le dos en Z avec les tabourets, le désagrément était largement compensé par les boissons servies deux fois plus vite.

Et par la compagnie aussi.

Tranquille avec mon gars, quoi. No stress. On se respecte, on est pas collés et ça passe direct.

Ça fait un an et des patates et si ça reste comme ça y a des chances que ça s'arrête pas là.

¤

- Hm ?

¤

On peut rencontrer des mecs pas mal dans des bars hétéros.

¤

- Duo, je dois y aller…

- Reste…

¤

Il est au jus d'oranges depuis le début, moi je reste fidèle à une bonne mousse.

Il a 27 ans, j'en ai 28.

Il est routier, je suis infirmier.

Et je suis en vacance. Non je ne fais pas grève là, oui j'ai le droit de prendre des vacances. Non la Terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner quand on en prend, faut juste pas que ça tombe en période électorale, c'est pas bon pour les stats.

Je veux pas qu'il se casse, j'ai envie de le voir, j'ai envie de lui, je me sens loup, comme le chanteur.

_And God I like it... _

¤

- …

¤

Je le tente comme je peux, cette musique m'excite.

Je fredonne, le temps file, c'est déjà le pont.

Une ligne de basse, un trait de batterie.

Un calme avant la tempête.

Mon temps est compté.

On jurerait que tout le bar hurle à la mort en même temps que les choeurs.

¤

_- Feeding on fever Je me nourris de la fièvre  
Down all fours à quatre pattes  
Show you what all that que tu comprennes  
Howlin's for pourquoi j'hulule _

¤

Il avale sa salive.

Il sait ce que ça donne moi à quatre pattes devant lui. Il le sait… et j'en joue, cette chanson est hmm…

¤

- Je peux pas…

¤

Et la musique repart, s'amplifie, c'est dingue cette puissance.

Plus ça va, plus je veux. J'aime notre distance, j'aime nos horaires à la con. J'aime nos entre deux portes, hm… même contre les portes… même à défoncer les portes.

Qu'il enfonce les miennes, le voir au compte-goutte m'excite, ses trajets sont de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus loin. Il ne faisait que la France, il fait l'Europe maintenant.

Il se taille en Espagne alors que je le veux dans ma bouche.

Je veux le fumer à petit feu et ce salaud, mon salaud esquive la flamme de mon allumette.

Je craque.

¤

- Quand on veut, on peut.

- On est censés se faire une semaine ensemble cette année. Je pars comment sans thunes ?

¤

Pas con.

Très pas con et ça me brasse.

La thune j'en ai pas, enfin pas assez pour deux mais je peux faire un effort. Lui il est fier, ça l'intéresse pas que je lui en avance.

Me fous de l'avoir à plein temps dans un mois, je le veux tout de suite.

Je fais un caprice, j'ai un peu bu, j'ai pas l'alcool triste ni chiant, juste love. De sa voix, de sa présence, de son odeur, de son corps. Il y a des jours comme ça.

Il sait pas que je le kiffe même si je lui montre, enfin je crois.

¤

- Je peux t'avancer…

- Tu sais bien que non. T'es à peine infirmier, t'es pas Rockefeller.

¤

Je le sais et il le sait ce con.

Il finit son verre et me regarde mi désolé, mi excité alors que je finis le mien en léchant la mousse blanche sur le rebord et sur mes lèvres.

Il se met debout.

Je vais pas le laisser partir comme ça.

¤

- Tu peux pas demander à un gars de te remplacer ?

- Non.

- Ah ?

- Et tu le sais, c'est prévu depuis un mois.

- Et tu ne peux pas décaler ?

¤

Je le regarde, je baisse légèrement la tête et relève les yeux vers lui en me mordant la lèvre, ma vision périphérique croise les yeux d'un mec sur le pouf avant de retomber sur le mien.

¤

Je le bouffe.

Je l'accroche, je lui donnerai aucune échappatoire.

Je veux pas qu'il parte, même s'il doit bosser pour gagner sa croûte.

Je fredonne encore.

¤

_- It's hot (here) hot (here) hot (here) hot (here) _

- Je sais… et tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Duo…

¤

Il hésite.

Je me mords la lèvre plus fort, souris plus fort, coquin.

Je le regarde comme quand il doit quitter mon pieu, les cheveux un peu partout tellement ils sont longs, les yeux très sombres et le corps nu sous les draps.

D'ailleurs je les quitte et lui reviens, peste parce qu'il est en retard mais je l'ai mon corps à corps, je l'ai contre moi et j'ai chaud, et c'est chaud…

¤

- Vraiment, vraiment ?

¤

Mais là il est déjà en retard, je sens qu'il regrette, je sens qu'il part déjà.

¤

- Duo…

¤

Je le retiens par la chemise, cette chemise de bûcheron à carreaux noirs et rouges à peine ouverte sur ses pecs et j'ai envie de plonger la tête, de respirer sa peau, de retracer ses abdominaux de ma langue.

¤

- Yes, lover ?

¤

Il adore ça quand je parle anglais, après tout je suis Franco-Américain, autant profiter pour… lever… la barrière de la langue.

J'ai tellement faim. Et j'ai pas envie d'être seul ce soir, pas après hier soir. Surtout pas après hier soir.

J'ai envie de remettre le couvert et de me resservir.

Je vais être poli et demander ou suggérer. J'ai envie d'être mal élevé, fripon, polisson.

¤

- On ne peut pas, Duo.

¤

J'adore le non.

Je l'adore particulièrement quand il se transforme en oui.

Je le retiens et je ne me retiens plus, j'approche ma bouche de sa peau, je le regarde par en dessous, je ne le lâche pas alors que je déboutonne tout doucement le reste et son ventre se contracte.

Et la boucle de sa ceinture me tente, cette même ceinture dont il s'était servi pour attacher mes poignets au dessus de ma tête hier…

Ne pars pas, Tro… surtout que ton denim devrait rougir d'être aussi... en public.

Rentrons… chez toi, chez moi, quelle importance ?

Les loups hululent fort ce soir…

¤

- Ok. (Tu parles).

- Duo…

¤

Mes lèvres n'ont pas le temps d'atteindre sa peau qu'il me prend par la nuque, se penche et m'avale la bouche.

Son self-control tète ma langue.

Sa réflexion me suce, m'aspire.

Sa détermination me mord.

Mes lèvres laissent le champ libre.

¤

- Hm… viens-là, toi…

¤

Ses longues mains fouillent mes cheveux alors qu'il m'incline la tête pour plus de profondeur, flattant ma nuque, mon cou et rrrrrrh je ronronne.

Mes doigts à moi ont quitté sa chemise pour caresser ses reins dessous, effleurant au passage toute la longueur de son tatouage tribal, un aigle noir stylisé, ailes déployées.

Le premier truc que j'ai vu chez lui. Le dernier truc que j'ai touché parce que mes doigts sont toujours glacés et que ce n'est pas toujours excitant.

Il frissonne.

Mes paumes palpent le bas de son dos alors qu'il me serre plus.

Mes doigts dévient jusqu'à ce que mes pouces se fichent dans ses poches arrière, laissant les doigts restant envelopper ses fesses à travers le jean.

Il sursaute. Je les enveloppe un peu plus fort.

Il essaie de parler, de souffler entre deux bouchées de moi.

¤

- Drogue légale…

- Yeah baby, en vente libre, sponsorisée et taxée par l'Etat. Come on, lover, prends ta dose…

¤

Drogue légale, son petit nom, celui qu'il murmure quand il vient.

Le seul que j'autorise et qu'il s'autorise.

Plus l'échange dure, plus il le devient.

Plus il s'excite, plus il ondule.

On est indécents mais on s'en fout, qui nous regarde ?

On nous hait parce qu'on squatte les places, c'est tout et on va bientôt se barrer donc ils les récupéreront.

Et elles seront toute chaudes en plus.

Je vais pour reprendre une bouchée de lui mais il se redresse, la position menace de lui donner un torticolis.

Mes mains en pilote automatique veulent le maintenir contre moi, réflexe.

¤

- Je reviens vite. Deux petits jours.

- Trop….

¤

Il inspire profondément avant de poser les doigts sur mes poignets pour les resserrer et tirer doucement, que mes pouces quittent ses poches.

Je peux toucher ses fesses.

Je lui lance un regard boudeur et il hausse un sourcil.

Ce qui est chiant avec les ambiances un peu tamisées c'est que ça dénature le regard. Et là Tro a l'air d'avoir les yeux gris alors qu'ils sont très verts.

Si on était chez moi j'en aurais vu de toutes les couleurs.

Mais là il est déterminé.

¤

- Un… si ça roule bien.

- Ils ont pas l'avion en Espagne ?

- Je dois remonter le camion, Duo.

¤

Je fais mine de lever les yeux au plafond alors qu'il ôte définitivement mes mains des environs de ses fesses.

Il veut boutonner sa chemise quand, avec les yeux, je propose de le faire.

Si je continue à le retenir je vais l'exaspérer, je le vois à la micro tension de ses épaules, il faut savoir s'arrêter et reconnaître sa défaite.

Je m'attache à refermer sa chemise bouton par bouton en commençant par le bas, picorant la peau encore nue d'un baiser gourmand.

Je n'essais rien là, je lui laisse juste un souvenir qui lui donnera envie de remonter autre chose que le camion.

¤

- Hm…oui… remonter le camion, j'avais oublié…

- Tu es trop.

- Bourre pas sur le trajet.

- Mais non tu sais très bien que…

¤

J'éclate de rire avant de lui donner une tape sur la fesse.

Je me recule sur mon siège.

¤

- T'es con. Ça me fait chier que tu te casses mais ça me ferait plus chier que tu te casses un truc.

- Ouais tu m'as traumatisé avec tes journées gores, l'hôpital, non merci.

- Just spreadin' the love. (Moi je transmets)

¤

Tro secoue la tête. Il est prêt, il ne lui reste plus qu'à monter dans son 13 tonnes bleu. Hm… on en a fait des choses dans ce camion.

Enfin, il lui reste plus qu'à aller au hangar à à peu près 10 minutes en moto. Sa kawa noire est garée sur le parcos privé, il est pas fou.

Il vérifie qu'il a bien tout – larfeuille et blouson de moto sur lequel il était assis – avant de me regarder, vert.

¤

- Avec tes conneries, je vais même pas avoir le temps de te ramener.

- Mais je veux pas partir ! Pas sommeil, envie de faire la fête mais personne pour…

¤

Je lui souris, c'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là que la Terre doit s'arrêter de tourner.

Non mais il a vraiment cru que j'allais rentrer m'astiquer le poireau tout seul comme une âme en peine ?

¤

- Au pire je rentre en tax.

- C'est cher.

- T'inquiète je gère. Au mieux je rentre en bus de nuit. Tu m'envois un sms pour me dire que t'es bien arrivé ?

¤

Ouais je coupe la conversation gentiment, ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois qu'on a ce genre de discussion.

Il choisit de taffer, je choisis le fun. Et c'est tranquille il accepte et j'accepte aussi, même si ça nous empêche pas d'essayer de nous convaincre mutuellement.

C'est cool.

Il a un petit rictus…

Le seul truc de pas sexy chez ce salaud c'est son prénom, Trowa, les lettres qui restaient à son père pour tenter un scrabble.

Evidemment il avait perdu. Mais le prénom était resté.

¤

- Ça, ça veut dire « casse-toi ».

- You so know me. (Tu me connais si bien).

- Hm-hm.

¤

Il secoue la tête, caresse mon cou sur toute la longueur…

¤

- Trrrrowaaa…

¤

J'ai dit que son prénom n'était pas sexe ?

Il le devient dans ma bouche quand il me touche comme ça…

Le salaud, il essaie de voir s'il peut me convaincre de partir, aucun mec n'aime laisser son gars excité dans un bar.

Ses doigts glissent sur mon cou encore, mes paupières se plissent et j'humecte ma lèvre supérieure.

Je suis lascif mais je suis déterminé.

Il renonce.

¤

- Sois sage, Drogue.

- Si je veux. You so owe me one. (Tu me revaudras ça).

- You know I always pay my due. (Tu sais que je paie toujours mes dettes.

¤

Un clin d'œil.

Un dernier smack et il est barré.

Je le regarde traverser la salle sans un regard en arrière, évitant deux-trois pouffes et un pouf, cognant sa boots droite sur le pied d'un fauteuil avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je soupire.

Il est 01h00 du mat, la chanson a duré 4 minutes 37.

J'ai retenu mon mec déterminé à aller au boulot 4 minutes 37.

4 minutes ça peut paraître long mais là c'est minable.

Allez barman, sers moi une mousse que je noies ma honte.

Rentrer chez moi entre mes quatre murs tout seul me fout un peu le cafard, je préfère retarder l'échéance.

J'aime bien être seul, me sentir seul c'est une autre histoire.

¤

**2h00 du mat, après avoir dansé un peu, fait la causette au barman… **

¤

La programmation musicale change, c'est le moment soul cette fois après les « Wolf like me » et autres « The skin of my yellow country teeth »

Raaah les guitares... les basses de malade !

La voix aigue du chanteur peut saouler grave mais la musique est démente.

_Dou-dou-dou-dou_

_Doudou-doudou-doudou-doudou_

_Dou-dou-dou-dou_

_Doudou-doudou-doudou-doudou_

¤

Je vais me fumer une clope, pendant que Tro n'est pas là.

Ouais il aime pas l'haleine de cendar … y a quand même des bons côtés à le voir parti.

Si, si, j'en trouve ?

¤

Où j'ai foutu mon paquet ? Avec ma chance il est dans ma poche arrière et je suis assis dessus.

Et ouais… bon c'est un peu écrasé mais bon l'important c'est le tabac, le goudron, la nicotine et les exhausteurs de goût tiens.

Tain où j'ai foutu mon briquet… ah voilà, fonctionne bic de merde.

¤

_Ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou..._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh..._

¤

Tiens je reconnais cette chanson.

C'est du John Legend « She don't have to know ».

¤

_Oohhhhhhh stealing moments just to be with you_, _voler des instants pour être avec toi_  
_Though its wrong its hard to tell the truth,_ _même si c'est mal, c'est difficile de dire la vérité. _

¤

La musique est vraiment sympa, c'est l'histoire d'un mec…

Je bats la mesure sur le bar, le barman me file un cendar en plastoque noir et rouge Stella Artois.

La loose.

¤

_But she don't have to know _

¤

Je sens une main dans mon dos, doucement.

Cette main remonte jusqu'à mon épaule droite, pour prévenir le risque d'un réflexe malheureux, genre un coup de poing.

Je me retourne et y a un mec debout à côté de moi.

Tiens, je connais ce regard. Genre décidé, limite froid, ou myope qui essaie de voir de loin sans lunettes.

¤

_She don't have to know_

¤

C'est le mec que j'ai capté avec ma vision périphérique.

Le mec sur le pouf à quelques mètres de nous.

A cette distance je vois mieux ses traits – réguliers, cheveux courts et déstructurés, mèches asymétriques, yeux foncés, nez droit, petite bouche aux lèvres pleines.

Je suis infirmier, j'ai des visions anatomiques, je décortique c'est instinctif.

Il porte un t-shirt noir à col rond près du corps, genre tenue de surfer égaré dans Paris.

Il a un jean blanc, il est fou de porter ça ici, il a pas peur lui.

Le blanc c'est salissant dans un bar.

Plutôt grand, assurément sportif si je me fie à ses bras et ses tablettes, les épaules larges mais pas trop.

Ok. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il me touche, c'est pas comme s'il m'avait pas vu accompagné.

Il s'approche de mon oreille.

Il sent bon.

¤

- Tu veux du feu ?

¤

Ah ouais, j'en avais oublié que j'avais une clope au bec et que j'ai un briquet orange minable.

¤

- Ouais vieux, c'est sympa.

¤

Je tends la main vers son briquet – un zippo argent – mais il l'esquive pour m'allumer directement.

Je garde la clope entre mes lèvres, me penche vers la flamme, inhale, me recule, penche la tête en arrière et libère la fumée avant de lui dire merci.

Il reste là.

C'est bon il m'a rendu service, il peut partir.

C'est bon… il est méchamment canon, il peut partir.

C'est bon… mais il se rapproche de moi ? Instinctivement je recule, j'ôte la clope de ma bouche.

¤

- Hey ! T'as une notion de ce que sont l'espace vital et l'espace personnel ?

- Désolé mais je n'ai plus de clopes. Et tu me donnes envie d'en griller une… je peux te piquer une taffe ?

¤

Je peux comprendre, je sais ce que c'est que d'être en rade.

C'est ptet pour ça qu'il m'a proposé son feu, rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde surtout dans les bars, encore moins si t'es fumeur.

Je lui aurais bien proposé une clope mais il m'en reste une et nan, pas moyen, je préfère lui filer « une taffe » de la mienne.

Radin, chacal, rat, rien à carrer.

¤

- Ok.

¤

J'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il prend mon poignet dans sa main droite et dirige la cigarette vers sa bouche.

Ses paupières fluctuent légèrement – il a de beaux cils – quand il aspire.

Sa bouche touche mes phalanges à chaque mouvement.

Il me caresse la main distraitement.

Ses mains sont douces.

Il me cherche ?

Il sait faire monter la pression.

C'est pas bien ce qu'il fait.

¤

- Merci.

¤

Il ne lâche pas mon poignet et continue de le caresser.

Sa bouche quitte le filtre pour glisser sur la paume de ma main.

Sa bouche est douce.

C'est pas bien ce qu'il fait

¤

- Euh…

¤

J'adore sa manière de fumer. Il crapote pas, il a une certaine élégance dans le mouvement, un mec classe, quoi.

Quels signaux a-t-il percu de moi pour qu'il se ramène ? Vu comme je bouffais Tro des yeux... il est possible qu'il ait cru que je le regardais aussi puisque je l'ai vu ?

Il a ptet cru que vu que Tro était pas là any man can do ? (N'importe qui peut le remplacer ?)

C'est l'image que j'ai dû donner, c'est l'image que je donne à rester ici quand mon mec s'est cassé.

C'est pas le seul mec de la soirée à avoir tenté mais c'est le seul à court-circuiter le peu de neurones que j'ai.

¤

- Oui ?

¤

Je voudrais bien faire un truc mais il me regarde dans les yeux.

Et ses yeux sont bleus. Aussi intenses que les noirs, mais en couleur.

Ses yeux dont je ne voyais pas la couleur mais qui m'on fait le repérer, le mémoriser sur le pouf alors que j'emballais mon mec.

¤

- ...

¤

Ça doit être la lumière c'est pas possible le bleu acier comme couleur.

C'est pas possible de fondre avec le froid, avec ça ?

C'est pas bien ce qu'il fait.

¤

- Hm ? Vu que tu ne la fumes pas, tu permets que je prenne une autre taffe ?

¤

Il se rapproche, sourit et murmure à mon oreille.

¤

- Je promets de t'en laisser un peu…

¤

Il va pour rapprocher sa bouche encore mais cette fois j'agis.

Je lui laisse la clope, la glisse entre ses lèvres et dégage ma main de son emprise.

Je peux me permettre de la lui laisser puisqu'il m'en reste une.

Et je le fais rapidement mais sans geste brusque, son ego est suffisamment flatté par mon manque de réaction.

Il est canon et c'est flatteur d'être abordé, surtout quand t'es en manque d'attentions.

Il est canon et mon mec est sur la route depuis une heure.

On ne s'est rien promis avec Trowa, mais me faire allumer dans le bar où on va avec nos potes… c'est un manque de respect.

Et ça je pratique pas.

Je lui murmure.

¤

- Prends-là si tu la veux tellement.

¤

Je le frustre.

Je le flirte.

Je le fume.

C'est pas bien ce que je fais. Mais j'ai faim et je suis au régime. Je suis humain.

Il décoche un sourire que je qualifierai de carnassier.

¤

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

¤

Oh qu'il a de belles dents…

Loup y es-tu ?

Il fume deux dernières taffes, ses yeux dans les miens, avant d'écraser la clope dans le cendar.

Je pleure mais je n'ai pas le temps de mourir sur le gaspillage de clopes quand je les économise tellement c'est cher car d'un seul coup il se rapproche de moi, espace vital, personnel, anéantis.

Sa bouche est très près de la mienne.

¤

- J'en veux encore.

¤

Oh… je suis tenté.

C'est pas bien ce que je fais, même si c'est agréable. Flirter n'est pas un mal si on sait où s'arrêter.

¤

- Achète ton paquet au bar.

¤

Il fait la moue.

¤

- Y a pas la marque que je veux.

- Et tu veux quoi comme marque ?

¤

Il rapproche encore sa bouche de la mienne.

Il m'effleure, me sature.

¤

- La marque « toi ».

¤

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, seule sa bouche me frôle pourtant.

Personne ne nous voit, tout le monde s'en fout enfin je crois, j'ai fermé les yeux.

Pas bien.

Je murmure alors que ses lèvres frôlent mon cou.

Bordel il est doué.

¤

- La marque est déposée.

- C'est le dépôt de bilan alors.

¤

Ah ouais…Le principe d'être accompagné c'est de repartir accompagné… du coup c'est sûr que t'y crois plus dans ce cas-là.

Pas étonnant qu'il croit que ça aille pas.

¤

- Trop cher pour toi mon fils. Je suis coté en Bourse

- Je fais une OPA.

- Ecoute vieux, j'ai un mec.

- Je sais. Et ? Qui te demande de le larguer ?

¤

_She don't have to know… _

_She don't have to know…. _

Et la chanson me nargue.

Je vais pour me dégager – enfin me dégager, il ne me tient même pas – quand ses mains qui ne me touchaient pas ont décidé de se faufiler sous mon t-shirt.

Aie.

Aie.

Hmm… ses mouvements me donnent la chair de poule.

Tro revient, je vais faire une bêtise…

¤

- …

- Comme le dit la chanson… _He don't have to know, he don't have to know_… j'en ai envie, à ce que je vois tu en as envie… pourquoi se priver ?

¤

Oui, pourquoi…

Sa langue s'égare sur le pavillon de mon oreille et j'entends distinctement quelque chose cogner contre ses dents.

Un piercing.

Sur la langue.

Oh bordel….

¤

- Hey…

- J'ai attendu trop longtemps qu'il se casse pour pas savoir qu'il existe ton gars.

- Non.

¤

May-Day, May-Day, mes yeux se voilent.

Il quitte mon oreille pour me regarder.

Juste le temps de voir son regard noircir avant qu'il ne plonge vers mon cou, le mordillant au passage.

¤

- Il a pu te résister avec ce regard-là ? Il a pu te laisser ici avec cette bouche ? Mais il est malade.

- Il a du travail.

- Fuck le travail.

¤

Non mais il se prend pour qui il connait rien de ma vie.

Accessoirement je connais rien de la sienne.

Il lèche lentement mes lèvres du bout de la langue alors que je lui réponds.

¤

- Fuck you.

- Hm… excellente idée.

¤

Et là il m'embrasse.

Goulûment.

A bouche que veux-tu.

A langue au goût de Malibu Mango et un fond de clope, mais ce n'est pas avec deux taffes que t'as une haleine de cendar.

¤

- Arrrrrr

- Hmm…

¤

A mains qui font du bien au creux des reins.

A mains qui me soulèvent de mon tabouret pour me mettre debout, pour me coller à lui.

On se frotte. On ondule. On danse, on se berce d'illusions.

On se John Legend.

Ses mains glissent sur mes fesses et les enveloppe à travers mon jean.

Les miennes fourragent dans ses cheveux, titillent sa nuque.

Electricité.

La température monte…

Il va y avoir du sport, mais pas à la télé.

¤

_Ohm its getting crazy On ne contrôle plus la situation (ça devient fou)  
_

¤

Bouche cousue, bouche cousue, bouche dévorée toute crue.

Qui ne dit mot consent et je savoure l'interdit… jusqu'à ce que les paroles de la chanson me rattrapent.

¤

_I don't want to hurt my baby Je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon gars_

¤

Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas l'atteindre…

Mais moi je saurais.

J'ai envie de partir dans un coin, de partir quelque part et de finir.

Je suinte, mon corps est prêt à l'accueillir.

Je coule, j'en salive, je chauffe, j'explose.

Je lui rends baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse…

¤

- Hm…

¤

Et je me casse.

Ouais, je le plante là, sans un regard en arrière.

Il essaie de me retenir mais je suis trop rapide.

Je ne retournerai plus jamais dans cet endroit.

¤

Cette chanson de John Legend, c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui trompe sa copine avec une fille qui trompe son mari.

Je ne sais pas ce que fait Tro derrière mon dos, ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a un derrière le dos si on n'a pas mis les choses au point.

Je ne retournerai plus jamais dans cet endroit et j'essaierai de déchirer la petite carte professionnelle que Heero Yuy a impunément glissé dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

J'ai même pas vu si Tro m'avait laissé un sms.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**NPT (N**e **P**as **T**aper) 

Je suis une chacale et je l'assume ;o) C'est de la faute de Brisby, elle méritait d'être frustrée :p ¤ câlins ¤

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !

A peluche et merci,

Mithy ¤ sifflote, slalome entre les tomates ¤

Disclaimers supplémentaires : « Wolf like me » appartient à TV on the Radio, « The skin of my yellow country teeth » appartient à « Clap your hands say yeah « (XD le nom du groupe) et « She don't have to know » (tain il défie tout ce que t'apprends en cours) appartient à John Legend.


End file.
